It's not Christmas Without You
by Sailor Faith 55
Summary: Last year was hard for Harry. He lost his 2 best friends. read to find out more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Crew. Please don't sue. All you would get is lint and gum. Characters belong to JK Rowling  
  
  
  
  
  
It's Not Christmas without You  
  
By Sailor Faith 55 PART 1  
  
Harry stared out his small bedroom onto Privet Drive. A blanket of newly fallen snow made it look almost like the grounds of Hogwarts. Almost being the key word. Harry started to cry. It was a year ago today that he had lost his two best friends. His mind drifted back to the day his life was changed forever.  
  
**~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~*~~~*******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~**  
  
Christmas Eve, 6 year  
  
The three friends had just come in from a snow ball fight and were damp to the bone. Hermione made her excuses to Ron and Harry and began skipping down the hall to an empty classroom. Unknown to Ron or Harry their lives would change forever that night. When Harry and Ron got back to the dorms, Ron ran up and grabbed a few things. He told Harry that he was going to get help from Hermione on their charm work. Harry almost followed him but he decided it would be a nice change to just be alone to look at the wonderful Christmas tree. Hermione was attempting a spell she fond in the restricted section. It was a spell that was to keep the bearer of the charmed stone invisible to another person. Even if the two were in the same room, the bearer would know but not the other force. However the spell required two casters to perform it and it was in Egyptian. She got the translation from Bill only a few days ago, knowing that a spell this powerful could only be cast on a few nights, this being the first one since she found the spell. She was enchanting a ruby, Harry's birthstone. Ron showed up about half an hour later with his part of the spell. Hermione asked Ron to get some water. Since it was her spell to begin and she knew Ron was close she began.  
  
"Oh mighty Gods of Egypt's ancient past grant me your wisdom in what I an about to do. North Wind, East Wind, South Wind, and West Wind I call forth your names. Grant the bearer of this stone the power of invisibility to his great foe Voldemort. Mighty Ra, God of the sun Bless this stone. Make it a suitable host for your blessing."  
  
At that time Ron came back in the room and they began to chant. After a while, the stone started to look as bright as the sun. The light became so intense; they dropped the stone next to a vile of unicorn blood (who knows where it came from?). The Blood oozed onto the stone and all that could be heard was a big POP. Ron was thrown out of the room. Poor Hermione was the first to regain her composure and saw the damage that had been caused. As she moved closer to the stone, a body started to come out of it. First the legs, then the upper body with arms. The last to come out was the head. By the time she realized who it was, she was hit by the cruciatus curse. It was her screams that woke Ron. As Voldemort pointed his wand and whispered "Avada Kedavra" Ron jumped in front of Hermione and took most of the blast head on. A tiny bit hit Hermione and she fell to the ground with the look of death creeping on her like an untimely frost. However, instead of her sprit going into Voldemort's wand, like she saw Ron's do, hers floated above her body as if she could jump back in it. She tried to do this but something blocked her way back in. She saw as Dumbledore entered with other Professors and they managed to banish Voldemort back before he cursed any of them. The staff looked sadly down at the two students. They were taken into the Great Hall to lie in state until their parents could be contacted. Hermione's sprit soared around the school and could choose to be visible or not, mostly on the not. She went back to the tower to see what was going on.  
  
Harry was sitting next to the fireplace, with a game of wizard chess set up when Dumbledore walked into the Gryffindor tower. "Professor Dumbledore, what a surprise. I was hopping you were Ron. Would you like to play a game of Wizard Chess?" "Of course my dear boy. After I have some news for you." After a few games Harry was in high sprits. It was then Dumbledore told him why he was there. "Harry, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Hermione and Ron are dead." "How can they be dead? They were just with me a few hours ago playing in the snow." "It looks like they were casting a powerful spell and it summoned Voldemort. He tortured Hermione and then tried to kill her. Ron jumped in front of her but the curse got both of them. We were just a moment too late. We were able to banish him without any more fatalities. I am so sorry Harry." With that, Harry broke down into tears in Dumbledore's arms. Christmas morning came too soon. Harry awoke in his bed and prayed that the night before had been a dream. He saw that Ron's gifts were at the bottom of his bed like Harry's. Harry walked from his bed to Ron's to wake him up but found the bed empty. He ran to the girl's room to wake Hermione up. Maybe she would know where Ron was. Since all the girls in their year had gone home, she was alone in the room. He walked to where the gifts were and lifted the velvety bed curtain. Hermione wasn't there. Harry went back to his room and got dressed. He then went to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was draped in black with little gold and red lions. Where the Professor table was normally, two bodies lied in state. Harry ran up to them but knew what he would find, his two best friends dead. As he weeped by the bodies, Hermione's sprit came and sat with him. Not long after, student started to file in with tear crusted eye. Most didn't know them well but knew who they were. So young to be dead someone said. A few of them were able to get Harry a way from the bodies and back to his tower. Sirius was there waiting for him. It was him that was able to get Harry to open his gifts. From Dumbledore he got a get out of detention free card. Hagrid gave him a dragon skin wand holder. Mrs. Weasley sent her famous sweater, this time emerald green with a gold snitch that would change positions if you watched for a time. The Dursley's sent him a broken glass ship (Harry repaired it only to find the parts were missing). Then came the hardest gifts to look at, Ron and Hermione's. Ron gave Harry a drawing that he had drawn by Wendy Zenart, a master witch artist. It depicted Harry looking up into the sky and his zodiac sign that seemed to shine red and gold. The tiny Harry from time to time looked at Harry with great interest. Hermione's gift was an oversized gold potion bottle pin that was hinged and was like a spider web of gold. Inside looked like a heart shaped stone could be placed in it. A short not was in it, written in Hermione writing. "Dear Harry, If your reading this note, then you have opened your gifts without us (again). There is another part to your gift. It's a heart shaped ruby that will keep you safe from Voldemort finding you again. Ron and I have been working odd jobs to get this ruby. Originally, it was just going to be a plain ruby, until I found a spell that would safe guard you from Voldemort. It was a spell so difficult that we had to send it to Bill to translate and last night was the first time our magic was powerful to cast it. So why don't out run up to my room right now and give me a big hug. Hermione" Harry could not stop the tears from coming. Life changed for the boy that lived. He became more withdrawn and preoccupied by death. Needless to say his grades suffered. He almost flunked sixth year, but was able to pull just passing marks. He went home for the summer. A few times he got owls from the Weasley's asking him to stay with them for the summer to which he declined. Bill must have written Harry a thousand time over that school year and summer. It was only when Harry sent him a howler that Bill stopped the sorry letters. Voldemort was gaining power and Harry almost welcomed the death that waited for him by Voldemort's evil hands. School started back up and nothing was the same. Everyone avoided Harry like there was no tomorrow. Poor Neville found out the hard way that Harry wanted to be alone. Neville needed to be in the hospital wing for two months just for saying hello to Harry. Harry did what was asked of him and nothing more. He even gave up on Quidditch. When it became time to go home for Christmas or stay, he decided to go home. That's where we are now.  
  
PART 2 What happened to Hermione?  
  
Hermione stayed with Harry though out the night. After he left to go for breakfast, she went to see Myrtle. "Is this how it feels to be dead?" "Yes." A bright light caught both girl ghosts attention. "He wants you, Hermione." "How do you know? You've been here longer, you should go." "That's the thing, I cannot. You are ment for other things. I'm not. So go." Hermione did go and met the ruler of all things (Fateius). "Dear child, I know that your life was snuffed so quickly out. I can grant you one request." "Kind Lord Fateius, I wish to look after my best friend Harry. Now he has lost everything dear to him because of me. I wish to be able to protect him from what may come." "Very well. You shall become Harry's chief guardian angel. Be careful that he does not see your face though or you will be recalled and have to wait for him here. Do you understand?" "Yes." "Good. Then you shall be fitted for your wings and sent down to be with him." Hermione was fitted to a pair of gold wings. Her hair was braided and she was issued a red silk robe. She was sent back just in time for finals. Even though her voice was weak at first, she was able to help harry on his finals so that he would not fail out of school. She watched over him all the time but could not stop him from his path of depression. The next Christmas came and he was at home, sitting in his room, holding the gift she had made him. "I wish I could see one of my friends I lost last Christmas again. It's really the only thing I want this year and I feel horrible that they died because of me. Even if it were for a moment, it would make me the happiest man alive." Hermione knew that if she fulfilled his wish, she could never be his angel again but she did it anywise. As Harry leaned over his bed to put the present down, he felt a silk draped body next to him. He looked up to find an angel sitting next to him. As she spoke he began to realize that it was Hermione's voice and face he was looking at. "Harry, I have always been here with you. I asked to be your guardian angel. We did not die because of you. We died because we did not plan ahead. It was our mistake, not yours. However, I have broken the vow I made to obtain this and now I will have to wait until you die to see you again. Goodbye my friend. Please do not weep for me any more. Where I go, it is paradise and happiness all the time." As she said this, a light beckoned her back. She went back to face the music. However, Lord Fateius did not look upset. In fact, he looked rather happy. "Dear child, it is time that you leave my services and rejoin the world." "Wise Lord Fateius, how can this be? I am dead to the world. Am I to be reborn?" "Something like that my child. Do you remember the other stone you placed in your pin? It is know as a "fate" stone. It grants the bearer of the stone one wish. When Harry made his wish today, it wasn't just for himself. This is why you were called back. Your Earthly body never rotted away. Dumbledore took it to St. Mongos where it has stayed since your death. Somehow when the spell hit you, your body released your sprit but yet lived on. You took on the appearance of death but yet did not decompose. Dumbledore check your vitals and found that you were without a sprit. With your parent's permission, you were sent to St. Mungo's. They tried everything short of a wish stone. There are only ten known wish stones that are unused in the world today. Eleven if you include the one you gave Harry. They are very hard to come by and very rarely known about. How on earth did you come by one?" "When Ron and I bought the ruby, the old muggle woman who sold it to us gave it to us. She said that both stones had always been in her family and that she had no one to pass it onto. So she was just going to sell them both. However when she heard that the two of us had worked for the money to buy the stone for a friend, she gave it to us without another thought. So I placed it in the design when I was making it. I should have known it was a wish stone. It was heart shaped and had a gold star in it but I didn't think about it." "Well that wish has given you another shot at life. When you go back you will remember everything. You shall be dressed the way you are, minus the wings. This is also for you. It is the ruby you tried to enchant. The spell is now complete on it. Dumbledore is there now, so go quickly and you will meet him." "Thank you for everything. Goodbye." Hermione left in a hurry. She made contact with her body as Dumbledore was about to leave. A bright light came from her body. She sat up and greeted the world as a living being for the first time in a year.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Hermione was tossed from here to there. She was briefly reunited with her parents and retest to enter Hogwarts. She passed so well that she caught up to where the seventh years were (in fact, pass them). Harry was sent for to come back a few days early. He was told that he might fail out of school if he didn't come back early so he did. Dumbledore and another person at the portkey in Hogsmeade met him. As they rode to Hogwarts, Dumbledore told Harry that there was another reason why he was sent to come back early. This was Hermione's queue to drop her perfect person transformation and became her old self again. Harry almost fell out of the carriage as she began to speak. "Harry, do you remember when you saw me on Christmas Eve as an angel and I told you I was being recalled because I showed myself to you?" Harry nodded yes. "It wasn't because I showed myself to you but because of your wish. The creator of all told me about the other stone that was placed inside that pin I gave you. When we bought the ruby for you, the woman gave us the other smaller stone with it. We didn't know that that stone was a legendary wish stone. Wish stones were made from fallen stars that are caught by pure diamonds. Only ten were known to be around the world unused. Yours was unknown about. A muggle woman who had it in her family a long time and knew she had no one to pass it onto owned it. It was only when we told her the ruby was a gift for a friend that she also gave the other stone to keep them together. We placed the stone in before I found that blasted spell the nearly killed me. The creator has given the ruby back to me, fully powered." Hermione places the ruby heart where it should have gone a year ago. "Oh Hermione, I feared that I would never see you again. I love you and I cannot tell you how long those words have wanted to come out. I know that you haven't been back for long but will you marry me. I know that we never dated but to do all that you tried to do for me, you are the one I missed above all the others Voldemort has killed, even my parents and Cho Chang." "Of course I will!! I have loved you since fifth year when you tried to lie about your relations with Ginny. I knew that you really wanted Cho or me. You seemed to always want to go out on double dates with Ron and I or Cho and Justine. Oh by the way, Cho says that she did like you as a brother likes a sister. She's now your guardian angel. Your parent's sprits were set free three years ago and are now influential angels watching over Dumbledore and the new Minister of Magic, Mr. Weasley." "I thought I felt James and Lily a few times over the last year. They were the ones that whispered in my ear to take your body to St. Mongos and keep watch over it."  
  
They arrived to the castle just in time for Harry and Hermione's first kiss. They were married shortly after at Hogwarts. For a wedding present from the Creator, Harry was able to "see" his parents in their regal angel forms along with several others that had died fighting Voldemort. Hermione's parents were there too, sorta. They could see and interact with the wedding but were not at Hogwarts because of their non-magical status. Later that year, with Hermione by his side, Harry defeated Voldemort and released Ron's sprit so that he too became a guardian angel (this time to their unborn child, Lily Ronda Potter). They had many children together and named most of them after people that had fallen by the command of Voldemort. However, Malfoy Sr. bent on world domination, put an end to Harry's life on the tenth anniversary of Voldemort's death.  
  
The End 


End file.
